


United we stand, divided we fall.

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comic: DoubleDuck Series, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Donald Duck has endured many difficulties, but nothing prepared him for this. Now on the run, he has to stop an evil Organisation from carrying out a plan that could mean not only the end of the world, but the end of his own life. All while being accompanied by his former ally, a mercenary Arianne Konnery also known as Kay K and Red Primrose.As the time progresses, Donald soon realises that his feelings for his accomplice are much deeper than he thought, and she seems to feel the same. The problem is, after everything that happened, can they truly rekindle their friendship? Or is it something more?
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have been an avid reader of AO3, but only recently, I decided to join.. This is my first fanfic.  
> The reason I started writing "United we stand, divided we fall" is rather simple. I was upset that my favourite pairing, Donald Duck x Arianne Konnery is not only non canon (it has been sinked recently :( )but also not very popular. I can understand why; Doubleduck saga (an Italian comic book story about Donald Duck being a secret agent), where Konnery plays major role is not as famous as Paperinik and it is not available in English IIRC, but i decided to change it.
> 
> I am writing this fic in hope that Donald Duck x Kay K becomes more common and to make me feel better. Enjoy

United we stand, divided we fall.

Chapter 1  
Donald was angry.  
Normally, it would not be strange, since the duck was well known for his short temper. However, this time it was different. He wasn’t angry in that sense that he was throwing tantrums or shouting, or beating up bad guys.  
He was angry in such sense that he completely shut himself off and refused to speak to or see with anyone, save his nephews.  
What happened, you might ask?  
He and Daisy broke up.  
He still remembered this day. It all started when he was just coming back home from job when he heard weird noices from inside.  
What can it be, he thought. A burglar ? To find out, he slowly walked up untill he was close to window and started to eavesdrop.  
When a minute or two passed, he started identifying those sounds as making out. It caught him off guard at first untill he heard a voice:  
-We should not be doing it, what if he finds out?  
Donald gulped, because he quickly recognised said voice. It belonged to his girlfriend Daisy. But why was she…  
-Don’t worry Daisy-another voice interrupted her, and this voice made Donald’s blood boil-he would never find out, and even if, we both know he would not lift a finger against us.  
-If you say so, Gladstone-replied Daisy before they started making out again.  
Something broke in Donald. Without ever noticing it, he calmly stood up, walked toward the door and before Daisy and Gladstone could say or do anything, he opened it, entered the home and stared at them, not angry, but disappointed.  
-Shit, it’s not what you think….-stuttered Gladstone, but Donald coldly cut him off:  
-Leave. Both of you.  
-Wait-Daisy tried to explain-I am sorry, it was just…  
-Get the fuck out of my house-Donald coldly stopped her and added -Do you want to leave on your own, or should I help you?  
-Daisy and Gladstone quickly and quietly left him alone.  
Donald Duck was still standing, as if he wasn’t sure what to do. Then, he left the home, marched towards the forest and, making sure nobody saw him, let out a long, angry scream full of despair . It was so loud that he was sure at least some people were bound to hear it, but he didn’t care.  
It was going to be a rough week, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
-One last job and I am done. This time, for real.  
These thoughts had been occupying Arianne Konnery’s head for a while. The 25-year old woman was walking on the street and letting her mind flow. Soon she would carry out one last order of Organisation and then she would happily leave her life of mercenary behind. She smiled. She couldn’t wait, but she knew she had to be patient. If she messed one thing, the consequences would not be great.  
She stopped and decided that, since she had nothing to do this evening, she might as well find something interesting to do. After a brief brainstorm, an idea came to her head.  
She would go jogging in a park.  
Three hours later the duck female was running while listening to „Linkin park“. This music always made her feel relaxed. After a while, she stopped tot hink about her mission, but then something she didn’t expect happened.   
A person standing next to the monument caught her interest. At first she did not recognise him, but after looking closely, her eyes suddenly got wider. It was Doubleduck, her enemy-turned partner-turned enemy, also known as Donald Duck.  
-God damn it, not you, not now….  
Thankfully, he didn’t seem to recognise her. He was just standing still, with his eyes closed and arms crossed.  
Arianne smiled and was about to leave untill she saw a dog man wearing red sweater come towards her former friend.  
-What’s up Donald?-the dog said loudly, which made the 30-year old Duck open his eyes and stare at him.  
-Nice to see too you Jones-something in his voice gave Konnery gossebumps-what do you want?  
-How is your girlfriend? Wait I know, she cheated on you, Donnie?  
Donald puckered his eyebrows.  
-Looks like I trusted the wrong person.  
The girl got curious. Against her better judgement, she leaned closer.  
-You know what-Jones continued-I can’t blame her, I don’t think you would be able to satisfy anyone in the long term.  
Arianne wanted to go and punch this guy so much she had to restrain herself mentally.  
-Shut up, Jones.-Donald didn’t look angry, just tired- Or else I will do something I will regret.  
-Yeah, what? I am not afraid of you.  
Donald came closer, stared straight into his eyes and calmly responded:  
-I could easily kill you if I wanted. Thankfully, I don’t like killing.  
He then tried to leave, but then Mr. Jones whispered behind his back:  
-At least I didn’t hook up with a che-he didn’t finish because then the sailor threw himself at him and the fight began between the two. After a short exchane of punches and insults Donald punched his opponent straight into muzzle, making him fall on the ground.  
-I warned.  
As he was about to leave, Jones managed to grab a stick and used it to kick Donald in his legs, making him lose balance. As he stood up, the dog smiled and kicked him in the stomach.  
-Fuckinn…-muttered the duck.  
-What? You can’t fight, huh?  
-Leave him alone, you jerk.  
-What the…  
They both raised their heads and saw a young duck woman dressed in purple hoodie and sweatpants walking quickly towards them. Donald widened his eyes when he recognised her.  
Mr. Jones tried to say something but then a woman punched kicked him in the stomach so much he winced in pain and then hit him in the face, making him fall. He tried to stand up, but she pinned him with her feet and quietly whispered:  
-Touch him again, and I will break your neck. Understand?  
The dog nervously nodded his head.  
-Fine-she then let him go and he quickly ran away. Then Arianne Konnery walked towards Donald and, to his suprise, she helped him stand back on his feet.  
-Did he hurt you?  
Donald took a deep breath before he replied with a weak smile:  
-Nothing serious. Thanks for helping me.  
Arianne Konnery gave him a soft smile. At first she wanted to just help him get back on the ground and leave, but something made her stay.  
-It has been a long time since our last encounter, Doubleduck?  
Donald’s smile disappeared.  
-Kay K, I still wish we were allies, not enemies. If I can help you, I will. Just tell me how.  
The girl frowned.  
-I am sorry, Donald. There is nothing we can do to undo the past. You know it just as much as I do, don’t you?  
-Maybe, but then why did you save me from my neighbor?   
She leaned closer to him and before he could do anything, she put her hands on his shoulders and gently kissed him on his cheek.  
-Old habits die hard, I quess.  
Donald was left speechless, but then she ran towards the exit gate.  
-Konnery, wait…  
But it was too late. She was gone.  
Donald Duck was left alone in the park, his mind occupied with one thought:  
-Kay K, Red Primrose, or whatever your current alias is, what are you planning to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Huey, Dewey and Louie were reading the book when their uncle came back.  
-Uncle Donald, how was- oh my…-Dewey ran towards Donald and upon seeing his bruises started panicking-what happened to you?  
Long story, Dewey, but it is nothing to worry about-Donald then tenderly embraced his nephew.  
Huey and Louie quickly joined in and eventually, they were eating dinner tomorrow.  
To be honest, the three ducklings were worried about their uncle. After he and Daisy broke up, he really took it hard. He stopped showing his emotions, stopped hanging out with others and spent most of his time just walking aimlessly. Although he didn’t show it, it was obvious he was deeply hurt by what happened to him. He even quit his job at Scrooge’s factory, and when his angry uncle complained about it, his nephew simply answered:  
I wasn’t very useful to you anyway. You can do fine without me.  
The old businessman”s bill dropped when he heard it, but it was too late. Donald left his bin and so fat, he hasn’t returned.  
The atmosphere was tense. Finally, to break the silence, Louie asked Donald in a soft voice:  
-Uncle Donald, please let us help you.  
The older duck tried to say something, but Huey cut him off:  
-Don’t pretend everything is fine. We both know it is a lie. However, we can’t see you in such state. No matter what, you can always count on us.  
These words hit Donald straight into heart. Without a word, he hugged his nephews and cried.  
-T-t-thank you, you are too good for me.  
-Donald Duck-Louie happily assured him-you are our uncle, our friend and hero. You can always count on us.  
-Well, you are right boys. What happened in the past, stays in the past. Thank you for fixing my attitude.  
For the first time in a week, the boys and their uncle were sleeping peacifully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be two chapters, but after noticing how short the first one was, I decided to merge them into one.
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

Chapter 4  
For he next few months, everything seemed to change for better. Donald found a job as a security guard in the bank and even started hanging out with others. He also picked up an interest in drawing, because he found out it helped him calm down. Once, when he managed to save enough money, he took his nephews to the amusement’s park. Fort the first time in a long time, the little ducklings heard their uncle laugh happily, much to their joy.  
-Well boys-Dewey said to his brothers when they and Donald were coming back home with baloons and teddy bears-looks like the luck is finally on Uncle Donald’s side. About time.  
Too bad the universe had different plans.

Donald was whistling upon entering the building. The job as a security guard was rather good, he thought. The salary was decent, he didn’t have to worry about anything and even the boss was nice and honest, complete opposite of his uncle.  
He was happy. He was glad that he had his nephews to help him, no matter what he knew they could always count on each other. His thoughts were abrupted by his boss’s voice.  
-Mr. Donald Duck, I think I have a job for you.  
The duck turned his head around and replied:  
-Sure, you can always count on me.  
-Can you go and check the bathroom? I would like to know if another prankster stuffed all the toilets with paper.  
-No problem, I will check it.  
And with that he opened the doors on left side and left.  
If only all workers were like him, the boss thought.  
At the same time, a group of people entered the bank. Among them was Arianne Konnery, accompanied by a tall, muscular bulldog and tall, but skinny rat.  
-Hello-she waved her right hand at the officer while holding her left hand behind her back.-Today is wonderful, isn’t it?  
-Sure, it is-replied the officer.  
The girl then crossed her fingers behind her back, giving her acquaintances a signal. Immediately, the rat and the bulldog picked up their guns and pointed them at the officer.  
-What the…-the officer asked, his face turning pale.  
-This is a robbery-she interrupted him.-Cooperate, and we won’t harm you very much. Give us 10 000 dollars and we will leave, now.  
After five minutes the robberers had the money packed in a suitcase and were ready to leave. Just then, Donald came back.  
-Ok boss, there are no stuffed toilets, now….  
BAAAANG!  
-NOOOOOooo!  
All the Donald was able to see as the bullet hit him in his heart were looks of terror on client‘s faces and Arianne Konnery running towards him.  
What is going on, he tried to say, but then his eyes closed and he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
No,no,no,no…  
It was all Arianne was able to shout when she ran towards her ex-partner and checked to see if he was still breathing.  
-You fucking morons!-she screamed at her allies who were looking at her dumbfounded, with Bulldog holding a gun-I told you don’t shoot unless I tell so!  
Meanwhile the officer using the opportunity clicked the button beneath the desk which activated the alarm.  
-Shit, we are gotta go!-the rat screamed-Red Primrose, what are you waiting for?  
The mercenary gritted her teeth, looked at Donald and replied:  
-Go. I will join you two later.  
Annoyed, the rat and the dog ran away, leaving her alone.  
The girl then stood, picked up the unconscious Donald and, staring angrily at other people asked:  
-Please somebody call an ambulance. Now!  
Eventually one pig clumsily picked up his phone and did what she told.  
Konnery meanwhile stopped bleeding from Donald’s blood with a piece of his shirt and tenderly put him on a sofa. A pig noticed her concern and asked her:  
Why are you caring so much for this guard? You are the reason he got shot in the first place.  
She looked at him, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering. Her reply shocked him:  
-Because I wouldn’t do what I did if I knew he would be here. We used to be close and even through we are on bad terms now, I can’t let him die.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-I won.  
-No, I won.  
-You are both wrong, I am the winner.  
-As if.  
The 10-year old triplets had just finished playing Uno when they heard somebody knock the door.  
-I will open-Louie said before he lazily went and opened the door.  
On the outside were two police officers. One was an eagle and another one was a vulture. They bad had serious looks on their faces.  
-Is Donald Fauntleroy Duck your uncle?-the eagle asked.  
Suddenly, Louie felt nervous-Y-yes, but why are you asking?  
Two policemen stared at each other and sadly nodded their heads. Eventually, the vulture told them:  
-Your uncle has been shot during a bank robbery. He survived, but is now in coma.  
The little duckling stiffened.  
-Sh-sh-shot? In coma? But how?  
Huey and Dewey joined him and upon seeing him terrified asked what happened. When he told them what happened, they stared at him as if they had seen the ghost.  
-You can’t be serious. Uncle Donald can’t have been shot, he is too tough to get hit by a simple bullet, right? Right?  
The eagle looked at them sad before continuing: Sadly, this is true. Now we have to…  
-Wait-Huey interrupted him, with tears flowing from his eyes.-We want to see our uncle. Please.  
Two policemen nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
-Grandpa, do you know what happened?-asked a dog wearing a red shirt with prison ID and black mask.  
-No-another older dog wearing the same outfit replied while reading a newspaper.  
-There was a bank robbery two days ago. One person has been shot and his condition is now serious.  
-So what?  
-The person who got shot is Donald Duck.  
-Hell what?-Grandpa Beagle immediately tossed his newspaper aside and grabbed his grandson by shirt-did you just say that somebody shot Donald freaking Duck?  
-Ummm…yes?  
-No way…-Grandpa Beagle muttered and tossed his grandson aside-I can’t believe that-he stayed still, lost in his own thoughts-Boys, come in. Now.  
When all three Beagle Boys arrived, he glared at them seriously-From now on, we are not going to steal from Scrooge McDuck.  
The criminals were amazed-but…  
-There is no „but“. Donald Duck is now in hospital and this time, it isn’t a simple „bad luck“. How do you think his uncle is feeling right now? You think Scrooge is hard to beat? Then imagine him when he knows that somebody dared to shoot his nephew. He may even kill us this time if we break in again. Now you understand?  
The boys gulped, but what Grandpa noticed was that their expressions darkened upon hearing about Donald’s fate.  
-Grandpa, may I ask you something?  
-Fine.  
-Who shot Donald Duck?-one of them asked in a serious manner.  
-I don’t know, but why do you wanna know?  
-Because when I find out who tried to killed this angry duck, I am gonna deal with him.  
The older criminal raised his eyebrows-Why?  
-Because Donald may have stopped us a lot of times, but I have to admit, I have some respect for him. He deserves a better fate than getting shot by some dumb robber.   
Grandpa was suprised, but nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't expect that my story would be so popular. Thanks everyone :)

Chapter 8  
Why he had to be there?  
I shouldn’t…he shouldn’t have been there….  
You can’t, you can’t die, please don’t die…  
Red Primrose was frantically repeating these thoughts, unable to stop. Why he had to work in this particular bank? She didn’t expect this. While she did try to kill him on a few previous occasions, she never actually wished him any harm. Now, seeing him get shot straight through the heart, his look of confusion and him losing consciousness was something she couldn’t handle.  
Eventually, she put her face in her hands and, unable to control herself started crying.  
Please don’t die Doubleduck, I will never forgive myself if you die…  
-Well well well, looks like you did a good job.  
She raised her head and immediately tensed. It was Axel, her former boyfriend and leader of Organisation.  
-What do you want?-she asked.  
-Nothing, just congratulate you. Not only did we steal enough money to put our plan in motion, but you also got rid of our most dangerous opponent. Now that Doubleduck is in coma, he won’t bother Organisation anymore. Chapter 8  
She immediately tried to hit him, but he easily blocked her hand-Naughty, naughty. Nobody told tot o treat your boss and former lover with respect?  
-Don’t talk about him like that-she warned him.  
-And why? Why do you worry about him so much? As far as I know, you betrayed him.  
She suddenly fell back on chair, saddened by how true his words were.  
-I never expected him in this bank. If he dies…  
-Then what will you do? Remember, this is not a game and sometimes, you have to sacrifice something you love.  
-Then I quit.  
He looked suprised-What?  
-I won’t be working for Organisation anymore. Not after this. No more blood on my hands  
He glared at her at first before replying:  
-Fine, but remember. You can’t run away from past, sooner or later you have to confront it.  
He then left her alone in the room.  
All the mercenary could think about was: Why do I care about him so much? Donald Duck? Doubleduck? Why do I feel as if I would lose my mind if his heart stopped beating? Why…  
Because he was your friend. Because he helped you on various occasions, never lost faith in you even after you kidnapped him in the museum and always treated you with respect.  
She sighed. Something was telling her that she and Doubleduck had much more stronger bond than she would admit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
-Where is he? Where is our uncle?  
-I am sorry, you can’t visit him rigt now,the rules…  
-We don’t care about your stupid rules! We want to see Uncle Donad!  
The nurse sighed-fine, but you only have 10 minutes.  
-Thank you very much, we are so grateful.  
She took them to the hospital room where Donald Duck was and quietly closed the door.  
The triplets looked at the bad and a new wave of sadness threathened to overcome them. On the bed was lying their uncle, wearing his security guard clothes alongside with bandages wrapped around his chest. With eyes closed, he looked so calm that, if not for bandages you might think he was peacifully sleeping.  
Dewey hesitantly came closer and put his hand on a sailor’s hand.  
-U-uncle, I am so sorry-his voice was shaking-if only we could know what was going to happen, we should have found another j-job. It is all my fault. Please-a tear fell and landed on Donald’s shoulder-don’t leave us. We need you, we love you, I love you, I…  
Donald’s hand suddenly clenched into a fist and his breathing became a bit faster. Suddenly, he muttered something.  
-Donald?-the nephews felt nervous.  
-B-b-boys? What is going on? Why….  
Hearing this, the three ducklings pulled him into a hug.  
-Thank goodness, you are alive-their sadness disappeared, replaced with joy.  
-And why should I?-he looked at them in confusion, but then a nurse came in.  
-10 minutes have passed, I am sorry but it’s time to leave.  
-No!  
-Sorry, but…  
-Wait, I think there is nothing wro-Unngh…-Donald tried to protest but then the pain made him fall back on the bed.  
-Donald?!  
-I don’t want to be rude, but your uncle needs rest now. Once he recovers enough, you can visit him any time you want-the nurse assured.  
Huey, Dewey and Louie started at her and weren’t convinced but then their uncle told them:  
-Boys, I know you worry about me, but looks like there is no point in arguing with Mrs. Nurse. But don’t worry, I have survived worse, so I will be back-here he smiled at them-I promise you.  
They smiled at those words-Ok Uncle, if you say so. We are so happy to see you alive.-then they left the room, accompanied by a nurse.  
Donald meanwhile quickly got lost in his thoughts.  
-Well, at least nothing can make it worse, after all what could possibly happen now?  
Unfortunately, the answer would soon come.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
The next three months passed quietly. Donald’s wound started to cause less pain than at beginning and according to doctors, he should have been able to leave the hospital in three next months. What made the duck happy was that he had visitors, otherwise he would go crazy from isolation. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Fethry, Grandma, even Scrooge would all visit him twice a week and talk about him on verious topics. They all felt relief that his life was no longer in danger. Scrooge even apologised to him for all the misery he put him through and straight up begged him for forgiveness, which Donald gave to him. All in all, it was not that bad.  
However, a certain mercenary started to occupy his mind. Red Primrose. Every time he touched a place on his chest where the bullet hit him, he would wonder about her. She was the leader oft he heist that caused him to get shot, and this made him feel sad and angry. On the other hand, after he found out from the police officer who was visting him and who informed him how he survived, he started wondering. So as soon as he passed out, Arianne Konnery quickly stayed behind to prevent him from bleeding to death and then, up untill the police arrived and she escaped, she stayed by his side and looked after him.   
So first you shoot me, than you save me, he thought. And I thought this only happens in soap operas.  
It was then when he started to notice that his feelings for his former accomplice were more complicated than he thought. While they worked together for the Agency, him, Doubleduck and her, Kay K, they were a great team and Donald knew that he could always count on her. She would sometimes tease him, but would always save him when he got into trouble and in turn, he would always watched her back and did his best to repay his debt by saving her. And then Reboot happened, the Agency lost faith in her and as a result, she became an enemy again, a dangerous mercenary known as Red Primrose. He puckered his eyebrows. If only he could prevent it, if only he could help her when she needed it, maybe they would still be partners and friends, rather than…  
He suddenly started crying. As much as he hated it, he missed her. He missed Arianne Konnery. As if they were connected to each other on some intimate level. He knew it was wrong, after all even if she left her life as mercenary behind, she would have to pay the consequences for her past actions, and why should he…  
No, he muttered to himself. Arianne Konnery may not be the most moral person in the world, but she is not evil. If she was, why would she stay behind to make sure I wouldn’t bleed to death? She could have just ran away with money. Or remember how she helped me clear my name when everyone believed I was a traitor? Either she was a good actor, or maybe she is still good, but on the wrong side oft he law. Surely she is not like Beagle Boys or Phantom Blot, no way.  
He stared at the full moon out of the window.  
Kay K, Red Primrose, Arianne Konnery. I don’t know why, but I feel you are not as evil as you think you are. If there is any way for me to help you leave this criminal past behind you, I will. You saved me, so I will save you.  
He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and suddenly he felt calm, calmer than he ever was. Something was telling him that she would soon return.


	11. News

Hello again, I have some news.

First, thank you all for kudos, again.

Second, I think the story will end sooner than I thought. Ater the most recent chapter update, I suffered a writer's block and I was unable to think of how to move the story forward. Eventually, yesterday I calmed down, thought about my story and I eventually managed to write a summary and now I will be able to finish this story soon. I am a bit sad that my story isn't as epic as I hoped it to be, but on the other hand, I am proud that I started writing and-what is more important-I will be able to write it until the last page. Having been an avid fanfiction reader for a long time, I know how does it feel to read the story passionately, only to find out it hasn't been updated for over 5 years. I won't do that.

And the last thing.

I know according to the canon "Timecrime" story form 2016, Doubleduck and Pikappa belong to the same universe that is non canon to the "regular" Duck comics universe where most of the Donald Duck stories take place and that Doubleduck is Donald from nowadays, while Pikappa is Donald from the past. 

However, personally I don't like it. Don't get me wrong, I love Paperinik, but for personal reasons I am not a big fan of Pikappa/PKNA stories. If I could rewrite the "Timecrime" story, I would make it so that Doubleduck and Pikappa are from two different dimensions. 

In other words, in this fanfic (and in my own headcanon, how I think it should be rather than what we got in canon) Doubleduck is set in "regular" Duck comics universe, while Pikappa is set in different continuity.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

I shouldn’t be here, what if they find me, what if he never forgives me, what if….  
No, you must do it. You must talk to him. Face to face.  
Arianne Konnery felt nervous. Very nervous. Breaking into hospital was easy, after all her job as a mercenary caused her to learn many useful tricks. However, something else made her nervous. A fear. A fear or rejection.  
Eventually she found a room 1934 at the end of corridor and after opening the door, she quietly sneaked in.  
To her suprise, she didn’t see anyone. What the…  
Somebody grabbed her by her arm and after a brief struggle she found herself pinned against the wall. As she was about to raise her fist, she recognised her attacker.  
-Doubleduck?  
-Kay K? What are you doing here?  
-I want to apologise to you.  
He looked suprised before smiling sarcastically:  
-Yeah, and why should I trust you? How can I be sure you won’t cut my throat when I am asleep.  
-She sighed, saddened by his response before replying:  
-Look, if you don’t trust me, fine. I can prove it. If you call the staff for help and they arrest me, I won’t resist. Go ahead-she took a look at the cell phone next to bed-call them.  
-If you say so-he released his grip and she closed her eyes, expecting a long time spend in prison.  
But then he pulled her into a hug.  
-Doubleduck-she yelled-what are you doing?  
-I forgive you-he replied calmly.  
-What? But I, you, me, we….-she stuttered.  
-Look-he looked at her and gave her a soft smile-As strange as it sounds, I trust you. As long as you promise me not to hurt anyone, I forgive you.  
She didn’t reply.  
Instead, she stared at him as if unsure what to do before she hugged him.  
-Wow, you don’t have to-Donald tried to protest, but upon seeing her face, full of sadness and worry, chose not to say anything but instead, he returned the hug and started gently brushing her black, beautiful hair.  
It took about 20 minutes for her to calm down, but she didn’t break the hug. Not that he minded, for some reason he was even glad.  
Eventually, they separated and remained silent, unsure what to say.  
Eventually, she broke the silence.  
-Thank you, Doubleduck.  
-No problem, Kay K.I admit, I don’t like the fact that I got shot, but since you chose to stay and ensure I wouldn’t bleed to death, I quess I don’t have much reasons to hold a grudge.  
-Well, I may be bad, but not that bad. I wouldn’t gorgive myself if somebody got killed because of me.  
-Just promise me one thing-his expression became serious-don’t do anything like that again. Please, quit your life of mercenary, you don’t have to be a criminal…  
She then frowned-Yes, but what can I do? Do you think I can just quit? Say: I am leaving the past behind and start following the law? Even if I do, I am still screwed. I can’t just run away from the past and pretend it doesn’t exist.  
-What if I help you?  
-What did you say?  
-What if I help you? You don’t have to do it alone. I will try to do something. I can find a job for you,  
I can do something so that in case you get sentenced you will get as lenient punishment as possible (she raised her eyebrow), fine. Heck, you can even live with me if you don’t have a home.  
BUT WHY?-she screamed, it was the first time he saw her in such state-why do you want to help me? After everything I have done, why do you….  
-BECAUSE I LOVE YOU Arianne Konnery!-he screamed back at her-Because you are an important person to me. The days I spent working alongside you, fightning Organisation with you, visiting the world-they are the best memories of my life, aside from those I shared with my family. I can’t. I JUST CAN’T GIVE UP ON YOU. If there is any way I can help you, I will. Happy now?  
Upon seeing her speechless, he suddenly stopped talking. Fuck, looks like I screwed it. Thanks, my temper…  
But then something happened. Something he didn’t expect.  
The woman leaned closer to him and before he could react, she placed her hands on his shoulders.  
-Kay K? What are you pla-mmmmpphhhh?-she silenced him with a kiss.  
Donald was completely dumbfounded. He tried to push her away, but she opened her bill, deepening the kiss. Soon enough, he gave up, consumed by the desire and returned the kiss with as much passion as he could. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist while she wrapped her long legs around his waist, so that their bodies were pressed against each other’s. Her hands roamed his back,caressing every scar, every wound she was able to find, while his hands did the same thing with her hair and legs.  
But then, the need for air was too strong and they pulled apart. After catching a few braths, they looked at each other and blushed.  
-Wow-he smiled happily-Just wow.  
-I never thought you were such a good kisser-she was smiling too.  
-Thanks for compliment-he scratched his head.  
She then stopped smiling-I want to tell you one last thing.  
She took a deep breath.  
-I love you too, Doubleduck..  
He then put his hand on her head.  
-So, we are no longer enemies. Better late than never. By the way, don’t call me Doubleduck. Just Donald. Donald Duck.  
Then they heard steps on the corridor.  
-Shit. The nurse. Hide under my bed. Now!  
She did it as quickly as she could.  
-Mr. Duck-a nurse asked-did something hapen? I think I heard somebody?  
-No, everything’s fine. I swear.  
-If you say so-she then left the room.  
He waited a five minutes.  
-Ok, it’s safe now.  
Konnery crawled out-Looks like I have to go.  
-Just remember-you can always count on me.  
-Thanks, I will remember it-she then opened the window and jumped out, landing safely on the grass, before she quickly activated the camouflage mode and ran away unnoticed.  
Donald Duck was happy at first before he had a revelation. He just told Kay K that he loved her and they kissed each other. Shit, what if somebody finds out? But then he thought well, if they don’t like it, it’s their problem. I trust her.

What neither Doubleduck nor Kay K knew was that somebody was watching them. Axel Alpha was sitting in his car parked behind the hospital and observing them with binoculars.  
-Well, well, well.-he smiled darkly-looks like there are two problems I have to solve.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Finally, that day came. After six months Donald Duck was released from hospital, his wound completely healed.   
As soon as he opened the door and came in, three ducklings threw themselves at him.  
-Uncle Donald, you are finally back!-greeted him Huey, tears of joy flowing from his eyes.  
-It’s great to see you again, we missed you-added Dewey.  
Donald gave them reassuring smile and returned the hug.  
-Uncle Donald-Louie said shyly.  
-Yes, Louie?  
The youngest nephew looked at him and tenderly hugged him-Thank you for being here. I don’t know what I would do if you…  
-Don’t think about it-Donald quickly assured him-everything is fine. This time, for real. I promise.  
He then looked at them.  
-So, wanna go to the cinema tomorrow with me?  
And the three duckling happily agreed.  
A week later Donald was checking the mailbox to see if any new letter came in. To his suprise, there was one, in green envelope.  
To Donald Fauntleroy Duck, urgent.  
Hmmm. I wonder who wrote it?  
He picked it up and as soon as he sat in his favourite armchair, he opened to it and started to read it.  
Dear Donald Duck,  
Do you love Arianne Konnery, also known as Red Primrose and Kay K? If yes, wait for me on Friday at the monument of Cornelius Coot in the park, at 1:00 p.m.  
Yours,  
Organisation.  
Donald Duck read it carefully before he threw it furiously to the trashcan.  
Fucking scumbags, if something happens to her….  
He was so angry that he punched the wall so hard that he made a hole. Great.  
He thought whether or not call Liz for help, but eventually chose not to. For all he knew, the Organisation, upon seeing him with members of the Agency, might react much more violently than if he came by himself. In addition, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew Liz might not approve the fact that he wanted to save Konnery.  
Well Donald, looks like you are screwed. But then an idea came to his head.

On Friday, at 12:50 a.m.. Donald Duck was already sitting in the park, near the statue of Cornelius. He made sure to analise his strategy one last time to ensure it would work.   
Ten minutes later, a 29-year old duck with black, sliced back hair and wearing blue suit walked up to him.  
-Donald Duck, if I am not mistaken?-his voice sounded charming, almost friendly.  
-Yes, and what is your name, Sir?-replied Donald.  
-Axel. You can call me Axel.  
-Where is she?-Donald asked calmly  
-Who? That girl who got you shot? Who betrayed you? Who pathetically spread her legs to you so that you would forgive her?  
-Where is she?-Donald glared at him, anger hidden in his eyes-Where is Arianne Konnery?  
-Don’t worry, you two will meet again soon-Axel grinned-like Romeo and Juliet, how cute-then he nodded.  
At this moment somebody hit Donald Duck so hard in the head that he passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Doubleduck? Can you hear me? Donald, are you awake?  
DONALD!  
He eventually woke up. Who is shouting to me, he muttered to himself.  
He raised his head and found himself in a warehouse. He then saw a woman who stole his heart, with her hands chained to the wall straight ahead of him by over 3 m.  
-Konnery!  
He tried to stand up and run to help her, but fell back on the floor. Turns out he was chained too.  
Shit, you can do it Doubleduck, you can…  
-What a beautiful view-a certain voice was heard.  
Donald turned around and saw Axel looking at him. He was holding a cane with a diamont behind his back.  
-I turned myself in, Axel-Donald tried to stay calm-Happy now? Now let her go.  
-Well Doubleduck, here is a catch-Axel’s grin disappeared, replaced with a look of disgust-I never said I would let her go.  
-YOU SON OF A….-Donald’s scream was interrupted when Axel hit him with his cane.  
-No-Kay K shouted-leave him alone.  
Donald tried to stand up again, but Axel hit him again.  
-So, Donald Duck-Axel spoke as he was walking in a circle around his prisoner-looks like your luck has come to haunt you again? But don’t worry-he kicked him so hard that Donald coughed up, with blood coming from his bill-this time, it will be the last time. No more betrayals, no more beatings, no more debts and-he paused and stared right into his eyes-no more broken hearts.  
He then raised his cane one last time but the former mercenary, having managed to free herself after during Axel’s rant, run towards him and kicked him in the face so hard that he fell.  
-I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE, AXEL!  
Axel was caught off guard, but quickly regained his cool and blocked the woman’s next blow before grabbing her by the neck and throwing her at the ground.  
-So you are on the side of the good guys again? Fine.  
He then picked a knife from his pocket and, just as Donald managed to rise up again, he stabbed Arianne Konnery straight into the heart. She looked terrified and tried to say something, but she threw up a blood.  
-K-K-Konnery-Donald felt the fear overcoming him when he was her losing consciousness -no,no, NOOoooo!  
-Poor Red Primrose, sacrified herself to a guy she loved the most than any other person in the world-Axel said solemnly-But the world is not fair, not every bad guy gets punished, and not every good guy gets rewared.  
-You…you murderer-Donald stopped stuttering and closed his eyes tightly-I won’t, I won’t let you get away. I won’t.  
-Well yeah, I am afraid-The Organisation’s leader taunted him-what will you do? You are weak. You can’t even hold a job for a week, you had to raise your nephews because your sister chose adventure over raising them and now you foolishly allowed me to capture you and got Kay K killed. You must be proud.  
-Shut up-Donald’s voice was dark-Shut up.  
-Fine, but the last thing I am telling to you is that you two will meet again soon. Bye, Doubleduck.  
And raised his cane again with intent to hitting his prisoner straight in the head, but stopped.  
Donald rised and screamed so loudly that Axel had to cover his ears before breaking off the chain that held him as i fit was just a piece of paper. Axel noticed it, but before he could rect, the angry duck grabbed him by the throat and threw him so hard that he fell through the wall.  
-AAAAAAhhh!  
When Axel tried to stand up, he realised he couldn’t move his legs-No, it can’t be….  
Doubleduck walked towards him and hit him in the face once. Then he punched him again. And again. And again. He didn’t know how much hits Axel ha staken. He didn’t care. He wanted him to pay. He wanted him to pay for stabbing Kay K.  
-Go ahead-Axel stuttered, blood coming from his bill-have some balls and kill me. That’s what you want? That fucking do it. I would rather be beaten to death by the Agency’s best agent than be locked up.  
Donald looked at him furiously.  
-No.  
-W-what?-Axel was suprised-What the hell are you talking about?  
-I never said I would kill you-he grinned-but don’t worry, I am sure there are many people in prison who wouldn’t be as strong-willed as me. Just ask Grandpa Beagle. Or Pete.  
-No-Axel was scared-you won’t do it. I will escape. You know nothing can stop me? I will always come back! I….  
-Maybe-Donald interrupted him-but then I will wait for you. And maybe next time I won’t be so merciful. But for now, I recommend you to stay away from others when you will be wearing an orange jumpsuit.  
He then left the terrified leader in the debris-Good thing I called the cops earlier, before I was caught. They will take care of him. But now there is one last thing to do.  
He walked towards the unconscious woman, tenderly picked her up and together they walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here we go. This is the final chapter of "United we stand, divided we fall".  
> I hope you enjoyed reading and thanks for your attention.

Chapter 14

Guys, she is awaking.  
Good, now be quiet.  
Arianne Konnery slowly opened her eyes.  
-Where am I ?  
She tried to stand up, but the doctor gently pushed her back to bed.  
-I recommend not making any drastic moves-he smiled sympathetically-Had you been brough up an hour late, you would be dead. This wound was deep.  
-Wound? What wound?  
-It doesn’t matter anymore-the doctor answered-However, somebody wants to see you. He has been waiting for you for the whole three months.  
-I had been unconscious for three months?-she was a bit afriad, to say at least.  
-May I come in?-she heard a certain voice from behind the door.  
-Yes, but for no more than an hour- a doctor nodded, opened the door and left. Immediately, a duck wearing a black sailor suit came in.  
-Arianne…-he spoke softly.  
-Donald?-she couldn’t believe her own eyes-you are alive? But what about Axel? The Organisation? Are they….  
-Don’t worry. They are not the problem anymore.  
He told her that Axel was arrested and helped the Interpol neutralise the Organisation. What suprised her the most was that he did it without asking for lesser sentence, having fully accepted the threat of a life sentence. When asked why, he apparently replied:  
-At least I will be safe in prison.  
Konnery was glad that the Organisation was no longer a threat. But what made her happy the most was that Donald Duck was alive and well.  
-I am glad to see you are safe-she smiled at him.  
-Well, I have survived worse-he smiled back, before suddenly his mood changed.  
-Arianne Konnery-his voice was suprisingly shy-may I ask you something?  
-Sure, what is it?  
-As cliche as it sounds-he was pale as if he had just seen a ghost-I have to tell you that I love you and if you don‘ mind, I will happily spend the rest of my life with you.  
-In other words, you ask me to become your wife, girlfriend, mate or something like this?  
-Yes.  
She didn't answer for 20 minutes. These 20 minutes were the longest 20 minutes in Donald's life.  
Eventually, she answered.

-It would be a great honor for me to spend the rest of my life with you, Donald Duck.  
He couldn’t believe it-Really? You and I, together….  
When she nodded, he raised his hands and jumped in joy.  
The young woman observed him with admiration.  
Thank you, Donald Duck. For everything.


End file.
